Baka and Test: Idiots, tests, and the new kid
by Deadly Shinigami
Summary: I have just started my first day at Fumizuki Academy in Japan. Apparently in this school you battle using your test scores and whatever class that loses in these battles not only have to take a remedial class hosted by a demon, but they also lose their class equipment as well. And who says all school is boring. Includes oc's, characters from other series, and follows Light Novel.


Hello again readers and welcome to another one of my fanfics, and this time it's for Baka and Test, so this will be my first time writing a Baka and Test fanfic. This like my I.S fanfic _Infinite Stratos: Special Circumstances_, will follow the light novel, and maybe some of the anime and manga but that is to be determined.

This story will be following my oc and his adventures in his new school of Fumizuki Academy. There will be the cannon characters from Baka and Test, some oc's, and there will also be characters from different series that I will include into this fanfic, I will point them out when the time comes.

This story will follow cannon as much as possible but there will be some original content and some of my ideas added into this fanfic. I might make some of the cannon characters ooc at times, but I will be mostly keeping them in character, and that also goes for any characters that will be from different series.

Disclaimer: I do not own Baka and Test and its characters are owned by Kenji Inoue and dubbed by FUNimation Entertainment. Any other character that is included in this fanfic that is not an oc belongs to their respective owner, and that includes any references to any anime, manga, TV show, music etc. If it's not an oc it does not belong to me. I only own my oc's, this fanfic, and all of your sou... I mean all of my original ideas, yeah that's what I meant.

Remember no Flames or Trolls, or else.

This chapter will be shorter than the others since the first chapter of the LN is rather short. Anyway, please enjoy.

* * *

**_Prologue: Welcome to Fumizuki Academy._**

* * *

Hello there, let me introduce myself, my name is Edward Evens and this will be my first day and first spring at Fumizuki Academy.

And to answer your question, I just transferred here and yet I am going to be a second-year student, it might seem a little odd to most but I don't really mind it.

I'm currently wearing the standard uniform that all male students are required to wear, that includes the blazer that is black in color with gold trim and buttons that all the students wear, the button up shirt with some black lining, a blue tie, blue slacks and a black belt. (A/N: I described the uniform as best as I can.) I am also carring my book bag that has what I need for school, that includes my pencil, extra eraser, paper etc. I'm also carrying in said book bag my sketch pad so I can draw when I have time, and my I-phone that I always have on me.

To welcome new students, like myself, both sides of the slope leading to the academy were filled with dazzling, flowering cherry blossoms, the color reminds me of my moms hair, which is a very pretty pink color.

This reminds me of something out of a Light Novel, anime or manga, but this is real life, so what can you do.

I was feeling sort of mesmerized by this sight, with my mind filled with thoughts of spring, my new school and about my new classmates _'I hope they are nice to me so I can make some new friends here.'_

* * *

**_(P.O.V. Edward Evens.)_**

As I reached the gates of the school, I noticed an athletic man with a lightly tanned complexion and short hair with his back turned towards me, probably to make sure students behave them selves.

As I approached him I spoke up "Um, excuse me." This apparently caught his attention as he turned around and looked down a bit, since I'm much shorter than he is, and he asked,

"Hm? Is there something you need?" He has a rather stern sounding voice, I then answered him, "Yes, my name is Edward Evens and I think the school has informed you about my enrollment here," he then replied,

"Oh yeah I was informed of your enrollment into Fumizuki Academy, you were supposed to start sooner but from what I heard you got sick the last minute and couldn't take the placement exam, and I'm Sōichi Nishimura but call me Mr. Nishimura."

I then said "Well it's nice to meet you Mr. Nishimura." I then bowed my head slightly as I was taught that it is customary in Japan and it shows that you are respectful of others.

He then replied to that by saying "Wow, it's not every day someone is that respectful, especially with some students here." he then thought 'Why can't Yoshii show me this much respect.'

He then said "Since your new here I'm guessing you don't know how things work around here, is that correct?" I then responded by saying "Um, that is correct sir. Do you mind explaining it to me?"_ 'please say yes.'_ I thought hopefully.

He then replied "No, not at all. Here at Fumizuki Academy second-year and above students are allocated into different classes, from Class A to Class F, depending on the class examinations. To put it simply, geniuses will be in Class A, and idiots will be in Class F, with everyone between. Your level of intelligence will be indicated by your class placement. Oh, and take this."

He then took an envelope out of a box and handed it to me. My name, Edward Evens, was clearly written on it.

"Um, if I may ask, what's this?" I was rather confused as to why he handed me an envelope with my name on it.

He then said "Since your new here, that is what class you'll be in starting from to day."

I then asked him "Wouldn't it be easier to post it on a bulletin board?"

He then replied "That's the same sort of question Yoshii asked, but since your new I won't hold that against you. We would have done that if we were just a regular school, but our school is the first in the world to use such cutting-edge examination system. This is why we're handing the results individually."

I then answered him by saying "Well that does make sense, even if it is the first time hearing about something like that."

I then started to open my envelope, but it was glued shut. Better than tape, but slightly harder to open. But I opened it up with little effort.

Mr. Nishimura then said "But before you read which class you'll be in, I have to inform you. Since you missed your placement exam you got a zero, since staying in good health is also part of the exam, so that means you'll be in..."

I then unfolded the piece of paper and read the words written on it.

"Edward Evens - Class F"

He then said "Unlike Yoshii you don't look like an idiot. Just a new student who missed the exam."

_'Crap, oh well what's fair is fair. I did miss the exam after all.'_

**TBC**

つづく

* * *

And that's it for the prologue. I hope you all liked it, like I said this chapter will be rather short in comparison to the others.

I hope I keep characters in character and not ooc. I hope I kept Mr. Nishimura in character in this chapter, if I made him ooc please tell me.

Remember please review if you want and I will accept any criticism you have, as long as it's constructive and not mean comments.

I will be posting more chapters when I can, I do have to read the LN to follow the story after all.

* * *

Deadly Shinigami: So, how do you feel about your new school so far?

Edward Evens: Well, I haven't made it inside yet so I don't really have an impression about it other than it looks like a really nice school. And I love those Sakura trees, they are really pretty.

Deadly Shinigami: I'm happy to hear that Ed, and until next time

Deadly Shinigami and Edward Evens: This has been **_Baka and Test: Idiots, tests and the new kid_**, see you next time.

Next time on**_ Baka and Test: Idiots, tests and the new kid:_** Chapter 1: _**Welcome to class 2-F**_

Mr. Fukuhara: This will be on the test.


End file.
